Snow Day!
by Ivanfanatic
Summary: The title explains it all! Everyone is snowed in and the battles are canceled. Beware of Legault.


When Nino woke up that morning everything outside was a glistening white. She rubbed her eyes twice, then blinked, starring in disbelief. They were currently staying in an old castle in southern Bern, and the room she shared with three other girls was located on the third floor. Surprisingly, the snow outside the castle reached up to just above the bottom of the bedroom window. Nino slowly crawled out of bed and pulled the covers around her, her teeth chattering like mad.

"S-Serra? Reb-becca! Wake up! It snowed last night! A whole bunch, too!"

"What are you babbling about now?" Serra groaned, her face burried in a pillow. "I can't get all my beauty sleep with all your jabbering."

"It's freezing!" Priscilla reached under her bed and bravely ventured over to the simmering coals in the fire place. "It must be below freezing outside..." Holding out the tome she set ablaze to the coals, the room heating up almost instantly.

Without warning, Kate burst in through the door with an oddly-shaped black box with a grayish tinted front she bartered off from some myrmidons back at the SOS. She set it down in front of the window and quickly cast Thunder on it.

"Kate!" Rebecca sighed. "Don't leave the door open like that, we don't need Sain wondering in here."

"But Ephidel is on the Magic box!" Kate pointed.

"So?"

"He has his hood down."

"OOOOOOOO!!!" The rest of the girls tumbled out of bed and all five of them sat wrapped up in blankies and sat watching the Magic box.

"What's going on?" Eliwood walked in, Sain behind him.

"Ephidel is on TV! He's telling us the Battlefield closings!"

"But I just got my horse! I wanted to go into battle." Eliwood pouted.

"Sorry Eliwood." Rebecca shrugged, then turned her attention back to the TV. "Is Bern closed?"

"Wouldn't know." Kate said, her eyes glued to the TV screen. "We came in during the middle of the closings. It'll take about 10 minutes just to get through all the St. Elimine battlefields."

"Well we COULD change the channel..." Sain walked over and turned the nob on the tv. "Hey, Limstella!"

"TURN IT BACK!!!!" Sain soon found himself being pelted by random pillows, books, and a random shoe from Rebecca. Kate leaned forward and changed the channel back to Ephidel.

"Ow." Sain rubbed his head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"Bern's closed!" Nino pointed to the screen. Everyone in the room gave a loud cheer, except for Eliwood since he couldn't ride his horsie.

"Well..... um..." Priscilla blinked, then suddenly looked at Sain. All the other girls gazes followed, then some of them looked at Hector and Eliwood.

"GET OUT!!!!!" The girls shrieked again. Eliwood and Sain ran out of the room as fast as they could, more shoes and pillows flying out behind them.

"Hey Erk, we have a snow day." Nils shook Erk. Erk just waved his hand and rolled over, murmuring in his sleep.

"That's nice, now go away."

"Nooo!" Nils jumped up and down. "I have to go to the bathroom and I forgot where it was!"

"Go relieve yourself in the snow."

"It's too cold!"

"Have Matthew help you find the bathroom."

"He's dead."

"Have Guy help you."

"He's dead too."

"Then hold it." Erk mumbled one more time before pulling the pillow up over his head. Nils frowned and grabbed his trumpet. Taking a deep breath, he blew a long and loud blast right into Erk's ear. "NILS!!!!!"

"HA HA HA!" Nils bolted out of the room. Erk threw off the covers, grabbed his cape and thrust on his shoes, then dashed out the door after Nils.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" SLAM "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Serves you right you stupid little... Eliwood...hi...." Erk suddenly changed his expression. Eliwood frowned, then helped Nils up.

"Were you picking on Nils again?!"

"No." 

"Liar!"

"You have something on your shirt...."

"I what?" Eliwood looked down. Erk quickly dodged passed Eliwood and ran into Kate's room.

"Hi Erky!!!" Kate waved. She had moved her magic box from the other girls room into the room she shared with Lyn.

"I'm using your bed to sleep." Erk crawled into Kate's bed.

"K, but I'm charging you rent!" An evil color gleamed in her eyes and a broad grin broke out across her face.

"Um..." Erk sweatdropleted. In seconds, Kate tackled him to the bed. "KATE!" 

Tug, Twist, Pull, Yank, Giggle, SNAP!

"HEY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kate cackled and pulled Erk's cape around her. "This is nice and warm..."

"Give me back my cape, Kate."

"NEVER! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kate dashed out of the room and down the hall. "WEEEEEE!"

"Stupid..." Erk sighed. "I'll get it back later..."

Karel's eyes looked closely at the knives all placed before him. There were small ones all the way to huge meat cleavers, but which one would he choose? He took one more glance before swiping one of them off the table and whirled around to face Lowen.

"My french toast is better than anything you will make!" He declared. Lowen quickly grabbed a shish kabob skewer out of the drawer and faced Karel.

"You might think so, buy my breakfast dumplings will surpass every attempt you try!" Lowen pointed the shish kabob skewer at Karel.

"Fear my mighty ...Cutting Edge!" Karel jabbed at Lowen. Lowen jumped backwards, the skewer still pointed outward. "I challenge you to a breakfast match!"

"You're on!" Lowen grabbed a pan, Karel doing the same. "Let the battle of the breakfasts commence!" In seconds both men had food cooking and dishes flying into the sink. People were starting to wonder into the dining room from the smell of the scrumpious food, and it seemed the battle would soon come to a close.

"HA!" Karel grinned. "My french toast master piece!"

"Master piece!? HA! My breakfast dumplings are beyond perfect!" Lowen protested.

"This cannot be settled by cooking alone." Karel picked up the Cutting Edge again. "Let us fight!"

"..."

"..."

Poke.

"HEY!" Karel shrieked. "You just made me take 26 damage for that! Grr..."

"HA HA HA!" Lowen gloated. Karel swiped his Cutting edge at Lowen.

No Damage.

"You forget, the weapons triangle works well on the field AND in the kitchen! Therefore breakfast dumplings over power French toast!" Lowen stuck his tongue out at Karel.

"Yes, well, my scrambled eggs and bacon biscuits definitely overpower your breaskfast dumplings." Canas walked into the kitchen, a tray of the biscuits in his hands. Lowen looked at Karel, then at Canas.

Poke.

"HEY!" Lowen staggered backwards. "Not fair! 2 damage!?"

"Told you!" Canas grinned, then grabbed a meat cleaver. Lowen gulped and turned to run but Karel held up the cutting edge.

"And my french toast is victorious over your biscuits!"

"Yes...well... oh drat it all." Canas frowned.

"I'm hungry! Hurry up already!" Hector growled.

"Don't piss your pants, Hector." Raven frowned. "It'll get here in a minute."

"Wanna say that to my face?" Hector grinned. "Pink bunny pajama boy?" Raven's face turned from a scowl to a crimson scowl. He had absentmindedly forgot to change out of his PJ's this morning and he was still dressed in the pink bunny pjs.

"You take that back!"

"Or what?"

"Or...HEY SERRA!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"What?" Serra looked around the table. Some people were snickering and making rather odd comments. "What?? Really, what?"

"Nothing, right?" Sain grinned, elbowing Matthew in the ribs. Matthew smirked and nodded in agreement.

"I don't believe you." Serra scoffed. "You guys probably did something evil and mean and put salad dressing in my clothes again."

"It was Hector."

"HEY!"

"You didn't take the rude comment back you made about my cute pajamas!" Raven hissed. "My pajamas are cute, RIGHT GUYS!?"

"Yes..." Several people mumbled, either out of fear of Raven or fear of losing a limb.

Soon after breakfast that morning, the snow had mostly melted away thanks to Penty going on a "lets use up the ol' Fire tomes today!" spree, which left everything outside to nothing but ice and a couple piles of snow. So what better to do than have a snowball fight!

"I wanna be captain!" Nils tugged on Kent's coat. "I wanna be captain!"

"Not this time. Last time you got everyone into a fight that was completely inappropriate."

"PLEEEEEASE!"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!?"

"Begging doesn't work on me."

"ELIWOOD!"

"Kent let him be captain."

"No."

"Uh.." Eliwood blinked. "You...just....said...No... to me..."

"KENT'S MY HERO!" Kate flounced about, twirling around in Erk's cape. "ELFIRE!"

"Gr... Kent! You and I shall duel!" Eliwood pointed his silver sword at Kent. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Eliwood turned his horse and galloped a little ways a way. Kent sighed and mounted his steed, equipping a silver lance.

"Eliwood... I really, really, don't want to use horses on this ice." Kent protested. His horse was sliding a bit as it is, but Eliwood had just gotten his horse yesterday and he had no experience on riding, not to mention handling it in the snow.

"Well I do! Besides, I want to try her out!" Eliwood patted the horse on the head.

"How do you know its a girl?" Nils asked.

"I checked." Eliwood shrugged.

"You didn't have to answer that...." Kent made a face. "In any case, let the duel commence!"

"ONWARD!" Eliwood thrust his sword in the air. The horse and its rider took off at Kent. "Take THIS!" Eliwood pulled back on the reigns. The horse reared up and whinied, then instead of hitting kent, the horse staggered and fell over, throwing Eliwood off and sliding him across the ice.

"Oooooo ouch..." Hector cringed. "You alright there, Eliwood?" Eliwood staggered up, his face beat red and his sword still clutched in his hand. He was NOT a happy camper anymore.

"You... you tricked me Kent! TRAITOR!"

"I didn't do anything!" Kent sighed.

"I'll get you!!!" Eliwood reached behind him and pulled out the most powerful blade in all of Elibe, the Hanamonji: "HANNAH I SUMMON YOU!"

"Oh no...."

"Hehehehe Where's my Kent at!?" Hannah waddled out of a pile of snow, knocking Guy over. "Outta my way, whipper snapper!" Hannah launched herself at Kent, who luckily dodged this time and Hannah went spiraling over the ice and into the a snow bank. "Dag nabbit! Teenagers these days..."

"Eliwood, you are the most cursed among the lords." Kent glared. "Now face my wrath!"

"Rath is busy!" Eliwood frowned. "He's busy keeping Karel and Lowen from killing each other."

"Crap!" Kent pouted. "Well then, I'll have to use the next best thing. RETREAT!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone suddenly panicked and ran around in circles, then finally stampeded over Eliwood before boarding themselves up in a snow bank.

"Kent...You're...nuts..." Eliwood twitched from the ice. Kent turned his horse and rode back into the castle, the horse slipping and sliding most of the way.

"Kate, give me my cape."

"No."

"Give me my cape, Katie."

"NOOOOOO!!!!! It's MINE!"

"Give me my cape and I'll give you a cookie."

".........what kind?"

"WHY AM I NOT IN THIS YET?!" Lucius suddenly burst into Kate's room. Kate was seated on the floor surrounded by empty juice cartons and Erk was trying to bartar something off to get his cape back.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Erk had to agree. "It's just not the same without blondes."

"HEY!" Kate and Lucius said in unison.

"I thought you were sand, Kate."

"Oh yeah..."

"STILL I feel so deprived!" Lucius sobbed.

"Well... maybe if you weren't snogging SERRA..."

"I...wasn't snogging Serra." Lucius put his hands on his hips and frowned. "How can you think of such a vile thing!?"

"I didn't have to think, I saw you two yesterday in the back hallway."

"That...was...an...enemy monk!!!"

"I think he's in denial." Kate took off her shoe and shoved her foot in Erk's face.

"Kate, stop it." Erk shoved Kate's foot away. "Lucius, there ARE no enemy monks here. The only one that WAS here was that Kenneth guy but I took care of him 3 weeks ago."

"I WASN'T SNOGGING SERRA!" Lucius burst into tears.

"OK OK I get the point! Geez!" Erk hissed. "Now just calm down before-"

"WHO MADE LUCIUS CRY!?"

"-Raven gets here."

"WHO MADE MY LUCIUS CRY?!" Raven burst in through the doorway. He had a red band tied around his head and black paint under his eyes and was dressed in camo.

"What's going on?" A random monk poked his head in the door.

"SEE!?" Lucius pointed. "I TOLD you it was a random monk!"

"but... I'm not a random monk." He blinked. "My names-"

"DIE!" Raven launched the monk out the window.

"Well so much for him." Erk shrugged. "Now then..." Erk turned his gaze to Kate, who was busying herself with making a building out of empty juice boxes. With a quick tackle and a tug, Erk retrieved his cape and ran out of the room, Raven chasing after him.

"Do you think I was snogging Serra?" Lucius looked at Kate with big watery blue eyes.

"Nah." Kate made a face. "The only one who would snog her is Nils and maybe Wil if he wasn't in the right mind... Well I'm going to go find some myrmidons and buy me some batteries. Bai bai!" Kate dashed under the bed and disappeared.

Lucius was all alone. Suddenly the fire in the fire place blew out and it became very cold. Lucius hugged himself tightly. He didn't like being alone, especially when it was dark. Scary things were known to happen. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. Someone was there. Lucius turned around, hoping to see who was stalking him. He started to walk backwards, only to end up pressed against the wall. Or was it the wall? Whatever it was, it was warm. Unusually warm. It was breathing, too. Lucius tried to scream but his mouth couldn't open. All of a sudden....

"LEGAULT!"

"What?!"

"ARGH YOU ANNOYIN' LITTLE ASSASSIN!" Dart tossed the torch he had with him in the fireplace and grabbed hold of the assassin. "YOU'RE COMIN WITH random." Lucius blinked. "Well I'm off to go eavesdrop on either Heath and Florina in the lounge or Matthew and Guy...ok, maybe not Matthew and Guy but... hm..."

"Hi Lucius!"

"Hello Nino." Lucius patted Nino on the head. "Where's Heath and Florina?"

"Bed and breakfast in town. why?"

"T.T Because I'm extremely bored and I have nothing to do."

"Well I have an idea!" Nino grinned. "Follow me!" Grabbing Lucius by the hand, Nino took off down the hall and into the room she shared with Rebecca, Priscilla, and Serra. "Hey guys! I have us a new friend!"

"YAY!!!!" Serra, Priscilla, and Rebecca all cheered. Lucius looked over in a corner to see Guy, Karel, and Rath all tied up. Each of them had their hair in braids and were adorned in make up.

"Um.." Lucius began to back up. "If you're going to do...that..." He pointed at the poor souls tied up. "Can you at LEAST use proper colorings on me?"

"Sure!" Rebecca grinned. "Man... this is going to be great..."

"Where's dinner!?" Raven knocked the table over, then docked Marcus square in the jaw. "I'M HUNGRY!"

"Chill out!" Matthew turned a page in the magazine he was reading. "I ordered take out."

"What's take out?"

"It's when you call into a place in the village and order food and they bring it to you."

"...call?"

"Nevermind." Matthew turned the page. "It's never a good idea to toy with the lesser minded."

"Who you calling lesser minded?" Raven pulled back his sleeve. Suddenly the doorbell rang and there was a mad dash to the front door. Lyn got there first.

"Hello? Hey! Pizza!" Lyn grinned.

"Thought we'd bring it on by." Heath grinned, then looked at Florina. "We have great news for everyone!"

"Really?" Lyn grinned.

"Yes." Florina noded, then looked at Heath. "Well..."

"We got married!!" They chimed.

"WAH?!" Everyone fell over. Heath and Florina burst out laughing.

"Just kidding!!!" Heath grinned. "Well pizzas gettting cold and we have about 50 of them. Let's eat!"


End file.
